This Thing Called Trust
by paperbackwriter9
Summary: They ditched one day, only one, yet it only took one day to realize that they had more in common then they thought. Bender x Claire
1. Chapter 1

**I am a HUGE fan of The Breakfast Club, and so I decided to write a fan-fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters, just the plot. **

**~paperbackwriter9**

**

* * *

****After Detention**

* * *

My father didn't say a word in the car. As we drove I stared out the window, thinking about John. Then my father interrupted my thoughts, "So, you survived?" I nodded yes and kept staring out the window. "Listen Claire, while you were in detention, your mother and I got into a fight." I did not want to hear this.

"Dad, I think it's better if I didn't know," I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"We are getting a divorce." The word was heavy and screamed loudly in my ears. How could he just spit it out like that with no thought at all? All I could suddenly think of was how I had felt sorry for kids with parents that were split up, but never did I think it would happen to me.

"Your mother has been... having.... seeing someone else for a- awhile," my father said awkwardly and my tears went over. "I know this is hard, but we will deal-"

"Stop," I whispered and I stared at my reflection in the window.

"I'll buy you anything you want, a car? Clothes? Claire?" So this was my family, rich and buying gifts to bury the sadness and guilt that came with our issues. I would never be like them.

"No, just stop," I said harshly and my father turned up the music on the stereo.

* * *

I slammed the car door and rushed up to my bedroom. This could not be happening; I knew they fought, but divorce? Affairs? We sounded like a fucking sitcom!

Tears over flowed and spilled across my cheeks. I looked at the pictures of us on my desk and turned them around. I certainly did not want our smiling faces glaring at me in my sleep.

Then I jumped on my bed and cried into the pink and blue pillows. A knock on my door and a voice calmed me down. "Claire, sweetie, can I come in?" It was my cheating, lying, mother. I didn't answer and she walked in slowly, taking in my crazed look.

"I know this is hard, but please understand this is what is best for the family. Your brother knows already… and just think, I might have a chance to be truly happy." I scoffed and she sighed, brushing hair out of my eyes. "Your father and I love you very much, don't forget, we just don't love each other that way anymore."

"I understand," I spit out at her and she stood.

"I am so sorry sweetheart, but this is the way things have to be," and she left. The pain and hurt I felt washed through me again and again. It was no fair! My brother could live in his own house, and away from my screwed up parents.

After awhile, I calmed down, and let sleep clear my mind for the night.

* * *

My father pulled up in the back of the school, and dropped me off without a goodbye or anything. I made sure I slammed the door so he would get the message that he had pissed me off. _My parents, who needs them, defiantly not me._

As I walked through the parking lot, I saw a junkie black car pull up a few lanes ahead of me. Out of the car came Jason, Chris, Mike, and then John.

_John!_

My stomach filled with butterflies as I saw him walk around the car in his infamous boots, jeans, and denim jacket. I hadn't thought about him since the news of the divorce, and it felt nice to change my thoughts from anger to something happier. When he smiled, I felt my heart jump, and I forced myself to keep walking the same way. After all, this was school, had I not planned to run into him again?

Suddenly, an emotion I could not describe washed over me all at once. All I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of the day talking to John, and not my friends. The conversations I could remember seemed so shallow, so obscene, and I could not stand to listen to their talk all day today.

Did I want to be like them forever?

If John could change the outlook on my life in one day, I had a right to have butterflies when I saw him. The urge to talk to him grew as I got closer and closer. As I kept walking, all I kept thinking was turn around, and then I also didn't want him to see me. What was wrong with me?

"Yo Bender! Party at my place on Friday night, all the hot chicks are going to be there," Jason yelled from across the lot. I froze as I saw him smile and then look behind him. My reaction told me to walk past and brush him off like I normally would do, but I couldn't.

John just smiled and looked only at me, "No thanks Jason, I have already have a date," and he looked at me and winked, and then walked over to his friend.

What just happened?

Somehow the Claire that I was, was no more.

* * *

Jennifer's locker slammed and I jumped slightly. "Claire what is wrong with you?" She eyed me and I shook my head. "Well, you will never guess what happened Saturday night," she droned on, "Michael, you know that football player? He asked me out! I could not believe it!" As she talked, thoughts of my tragic family, and John mixed together started to cause my head to pound. The perfume she was wearing was suddenly too over powering, and I felt like choking.

"Claire, you look pale," she said. "If your going to be sick… well just don't throw up here, you'll embarrass me," and she turned on her heels and left. The crowded hallway, and laughter, and smells made my head swim. People suddenly where appearing in twos, and I felt weak. _Snap out of it_, I told myself. But the pounding in my head didn't disappear.

The bell rang, and it sounded like it was screaming at me. "Hi Claire," I kept hearing as people walked to their classes. _Stop!_ I begged and my knees felt weak.

Then suddenly, there was no one. The bell rang again, and the hallway was clear. "Finally," I said, and headed toward my locker. But as I took a step, the room spun and it felt to hot. My skirt felt like iron and the blouse I was wearing felt like lead. I sat down on the dirty floor, and waited until I could breathe.

"What is a princess like you doing on that filthy floor?" The voice was none other then John, and I smiled weakly.

* * *

As I looked up at him, I saw two of him and the room spun again. "John-" But I couldn't finish and he pulled me to my feet. "I think I'm going to be sick," and instead of pushing me away like my so called friend had, he guided me out to the parking lot and by his black car.

As soon as the fresh air hit my face I felt better at once. We were silent for about five minutes, as I sat on the back of his car, feeling the pressure in my head disappear. "Thanks, I feel better now," and I got down off the car. He was leaning against the side and stared at the ground.

"Oh fuck it," he whispered to himself. Then, "Wait," he said out loud to me, "come here," and I obeyed. I stood in front of him and wished he would kiss me. "What if we just ditched the whole day?" Finally, his eyes met mine and he smiled.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I was drained of energy since I had got no sleep last night worrying about my parents.

"Ditch, it's something that may not be familiar to your kind-"

"I know what ditching is, and I don't have a kind," and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. My heart beat faster and I almost stopped breathing. But I did notice that the smell of cigarette smoke was no where on his breathe.

"Then let's do it. I remember you saying that you weren't that pristine, am I right Cherry?" And he smiled, knowing that I was going to give in.

"Fine," I said and smiled. He stared at my lips and I suddenly froze, wanting him to kiss me so badly. John looked back up at me and smiled.

"You'll get to taste my lips later, get in," and the red on my cheeks grew, and I knew that today was going to be different. Maybe I needed different in my screwed up life.

* * *

**Where are they going?**

**What will happen?**

**Chapter 2 soon!**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**=)**

* * *


	2. One Guy, One Girl

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just the plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" I asked, while looking out the window, feeling the cool breeze on my face.

"It's a secret," he said and smiled. I thought that being in the same car with him would terrify me, but it didn't, not at all. The silence wasn't too awkward, but I wanted to talk to him.

"Um," I started.

"We don't need to talk, just relax," and I turned red with embarrassment. John reached over and turned up the stereo, the music that blasted out did not sound like what I expected.

_Will you stand above me  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling_

"Uhh," he mumbled and tried changing the stations.

"Pay attention to the road!" I yelled and he swerved out of the other lane. I stared at the car in front of me with my eyes wide open.

"Relax cherry, I wasn't going to crash," and I could feel him looking over at me. What was I thinking? Ditching school with John Bender? What was I doing?

"Pull over," I said softly. Either he ignored me or didn't hear so I repeated it louder, "Pull over."

"Why?"

"I should not have ditched school, this is wrong!" I yelled at him and he frowned. What the hell was I thinking? The almost crash had brought me back to my senses. What were people going to say tomorrow?

John looked at me and then pulled the car over to the side of the road. We were almost headed onto the highway. "Okay, what now cherry?"

"First, stop calling me that, and second, I want to go back." He looked at me and then started laughing. _Ugh!_

John turned in his seat and looked at me. "You're telling me that you want to go back to school?" He asked with a disgusted tone. Before I said yes or anything, I looked out the window. The plus side of ditching was that I didn't need to see my appearance obsessed friends, and I could forget that stupid divorce, and affair. Then I thought of the negatives, and came up with none, because John was good looking and – "Yes or no?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean yes, wait I mean no," I forgot the question, and instead of asking again, John just turned the car back on and headed onto the highway.

* * *

The ride was relaxing, but I still had no idea on where we were headed to. "John?"

"Hmm?"

"Were are we going?"

"You'll see," and he smiled.

"I swear if your taking me to any place that's-" Actually I didn't know where he hung out, and the ideas I had were too stereotypical. I didn't need him to make fun of me any more then he had.

Almost as if he had read my mind, he said, "Were do you think I would take you?" I didn't say anything, and he laughed. "Where do you think me and my friends hang out?"

"Well… I don't know," and I really wished I hadn't asked him where we were headed to.

"Come on, let's hear it," and he looked at me with a smirk. He knew that I knew when I told him my ideas; it would make me look like even more of a princess and a snob. But he was expecting those kinds of answers, so I hoped he wouldn't laugh.

"Um, someone's basement? Heavy metal clubs? The alley's where you get high?" I could keep going, but he wasn't laughing.

"Well cherry, you and your friends think you know everything right?"

"No, you made me say what I thought!"

"What else do you think of me?"

I wanted to ask about those girls I say in his wallet, I really did. But the atmosphere in the car had already turned awkward enough, so I didn't say another word. "Want to know what I think of you?" He said I felt myself freeze, this would be harsh.

"Okay," I said unsure.

"You hang out in malls; fancy restaurants and parties, and sleepovers in giant bedrooms the size of my house. You probably sleep with a credit card next to your head too."

"Shut up John," and he smirked at me.

"Well, I'm sure a pristine girl like you has never drank, smoked, or had sex then right?" My cheeks turned red, and I felt this 'game' was heading downhill.

"So what, at least people won't be able to call me a drunk, or a slut then. What about you John? Don't you care what people call you? Besides a burn out?"

He didn't say anything, and we were headed off the highway. I recognized where we were, this was near the beach. Was he seriously taking me there? I loved the beach, but John? That did not fit his image at all, and then I told myself to shut up. I really needed to stop judging him with what fit his 'image.'

When he parked in the almost empty parking lot, he said nothing and got out. I opened the car door and felt the cold breeze on my face. It was just cold enough to need a thin coat, and I noticed that John wasn't wearing any coat. "Aren't you cold?" Again he didn't say anything and started walking down towards the beach.

In order to get to the beach, you had to walk down a pathway that turned and curved. It was big enough that a car hauling a boat could come down too. The walls surrounding the drive were made of stone, and if you hopped up and walked on them, you could see the way down to the beach.

I wished I had worn different shoes, because I would wreck my boots in the sand. _Listen to yourself! _I had to break away from my own 'image.'

As I walked down, John was in front of me and I took my time admiring the view from where I was. "Hurry up princess!" He headed up through the plants and off the drive, instead of down to the beach. Suddenly I was scared, was this heading to a place where there would be other burn outs that were going to make me drink and get high?

But something in me said that John wouldn't take me here if it was… maybe.

So I followed him up and through the small trees and plants. "Over here," and he was sitting on a stone ledge that had a clear view of the lake. It was so pretty, and I almost forgot this was John that I was with.

I sat down next to him and we said nothing. It was so relaxing, I almost forgot about my family and friends. I leaned on his shoulder and he didn't push me away. He cleared his throat and I sat up. "Sorry," I said quietly and awkwardly.

"Sit like this," he said and turned so we sat back to back, leaning on each other. I could not believe this was happening, John and I sitting together.

"Do you bring those other girls here?" I blurted out and wished I could tape my mouth together, but I was dying to know.

"No," he answered softly, "no one knows I come here, except you." Then I heard him laugh, "Your very interested in those other girls aren't you? Jealous even?"

"I'm not…" I didn't see a good reason to lie to him; after all, he brought me to a place that only he knew about. "Yes, I guess I am a little jealous. It's just that the way you talk about them, it's no fair. I don't want to be just another one of them."

"Uhh, Claire, your not," and when he said my name, my heart skipped a beat. "But I don't think this will work."

"Why not?"

"I'm not good enough for you. I've never really had just one girlfriend. Or a steady girlfriend at all. I don't know if I can…"

"I have never had a boyfriend, so don't start with that stuff."

"You never gone out with those jocks?"

"Nope," and I smiled.

"Why not?"

"They're not exciting enough, I don't know, why do you care?"

"I'm plenty exciting enough, if you like guys that get looked down on and in trouble just for breathing," and then silence, this issue defiantly hit a nerve of his.

I wanted to start another conversation, it really was interesting talking to John, "How did you find this place?"

He cleared his throat and sighed, "I run away once after I got into a fight with my parents, and headed toward the beach. Instead I wandered up here, and that's it. I came here when I fought with them."

"Do you fight with them a lot?" I asked and remember that cigar burn he had showed us in detention, and I shivered.

"Yeah… I fucking hate them," and he sighed.

"My parents are getting a divorce; my mom has been having an affair for awhile now. I hate them," I said and felt a release, almost as if some kind of pressure was lifted off of my chest.

"I hope you don't move away," he said, and that statement took me by surprise and he laughed nervously.

"I won't, believe me."

After a few minutes in silence he stood up and offered his hand. I took it and stood next to him. "Try this," and he breathed in deeply. "FUCK YOU!" John yelled out, facing the beach. I laughed and he turned to me, "It feels good to get it out."

"I don't know…"

"Try it," and he smiled.

I took in a deep breathe and yelled as loud as I could, "FUCK ALL OF THEM!" And John was right, it felt good, like another release of pressure.

"Fuck you too!" We heard someone yell from way down on the beach. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was nice to have someone feel the same way as you, and be away from all the people looking down on us for different reasons.

"Claire," and I turned to him. He kissed me hard on the lips and I kissed him back, grabbing his hair and felt a rush of happiness. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. "I think I want to try your way, the one guy one girl thing."

"That's good news," and I smiled. He kissed me again and suddenly a car's horn made me jump. The lights were bright enough to shine through the trees and John looked through, keeping me back.

"Shit, we have to get out of here," he looked behind us. The atmosphere had changed so fast, and this relaxing place felt like a danger zone.

"Your friends?" I asked confused at what was happening.

He shook his head no, "These guy's are up to no good."

"Like what?" But he wouldn't answer me. "Like what?" I asked louder and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Like dealers, and guys loaded with guns and knifes," and he looked down off the ledge.

I felt my stomach do flip flops, "How do you know them?"

"I don't know them personally, but I've seen them, and I don't know why they're here, but we have to leave, now." The only way that was clearly an exit was jumping of the ledge; it was only about three feet down, but down onto the slope of small trees and plants.

"John, I can't jump- " He grabbed my hand and I was in the air, scared for my dear life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading =)**


	3. Let Me Cry On Your Shoulder

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just the plot.**

**~paperbackwriter9**

"_John, I can't jump- " He grabbed my hand and I was in the air, scared for my dear life._

I landed safely on the ground; the worst damage was the mud on my shoes, and on my jacket. John landed on his feet, gracefully, and I looked away brushing myself off, in embarrassment. "Claire, Claire!" I looked at him and he motioned for me to follow him. If we crept low to the ground and moved through the small trees, we could jump out on the path below and safely be out of the dealer's views.

They made noises, and laughter trickled down and into my ears, alerting me that I could be in danger any minute. John crawled through the leaves, and I followed as quiet as a mouse. I couldn't help myself but glance at his… backside… once. As the danger rose, and the minutes went by, I felt myself find John increasingly attractive.

"You okay back there Cherry?"

"Yes," and I winced as I placed my hand into mud. This was no time for being a stuck up girl, but I hated… hated mud. Then the shouts from above grew louder and my body froze. John crawled ahead and I lay there in the mud, fear in my throat.

"I said you owe my fifty bucks. Now if I don't get paid, I'm going to-"

"Are you trying to get killed?" John whispered and I jumped. Shaking my head no, I quickly followed him through the declining slope of bushes and leaves. Finally I saw a stone ledge, which meant we were at the path below, and we were out of view from the men above. John jumped down and brushed himself off, and then I waited for him to be a gentleman, but he stared at me, waiting.

"I guess you don't have many manners."

"Hey, Cherry, I just saved your ass, so I would be thanking me if I was you," and he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and brushed myself off. The tears prickling in my eyes wanted to fall so badly, but I blinked them back. Here I had thought that John was actually serious with the whole kissing scene earlier, and then trying to protect me. Maybe I was wrong.

John took out a cigarette and tried to find his lighter. "Damn, it must have fallen out."

"Good."

"Wait, wait, I found it." I had never been a fan of anyone that smoked. And when I had met John on Saturday, I didn't care for his health. But with these feelings that had suddenly grown, I did care.

"John, please, don't light it. The people up there could smell it."

"Don't worry Cherry, the wind will carry it in that direction," he pointed and lit the cigarette and blew smoke and watched it get carried away towards the beach in front of us.

"Well, I don't want to smell like smoke. It's disgusting."

"Then hold your breathe," and he sat down and looked away from me. It was awkward with him sitting and staring at the beach, while I stood with my hands on my hips, waiting for him to put it out. When I saw that I was not going to get my way, I decided that I did not care for John Bender. It was a foolish idea to come here.

Brushing off my coat once more, I started to walk down the path. "Hey! Cherry! Where are you going?"

"Away from that horrid smell," and I kept walking, his voice becoming softer and softer with the distance. I did not even turn back because I knew he would not follow.

The beach finally appeared, and the wind caused the sand to fly into my eyes, making them sting. I was hurt that John had not followed me, and I was also confused. Did I like him or was it to get my mind off my parents and their divorce? As my thoughts twirled in my head, very much like this sand in the wind, I heard a shout from behind me. _So John thinks I'm going to apologize? Well he is wrong. _

Turning slowly, I folded crossed my arms and sighed. John was running and he looked crazed. "Claire! They- they-" He paused and bent over trying to catch his breathe. "The dealers saw you on the beach, they're coming down." I froze once again in terror and he shook me. "Now listen, I'm sorry Cherry but I've got to do this." The dealers had appeared on the beach and John shouted. "Here! I've got her!"

"John? Are you mad?"

"Don't ever! Tell me what to do," and the dealers were around us. I was being grabbed and pushed and pulled, and I struggled and I wanted to live!

"Wake up!"

Suddenly I felt freezing water splash into my face, and I opened my eyes. John stood above me with his hands cupped with water from the lake. "What- what- happened?" I asked coughing and I realized that I was shivering and lying on the cold sand. It was all a dream, there were no dealers. I was alive.

"When you didn't come back," he sat down next to me, "I went down to the beach and saw you just lying on the sand. I thought you were sleeping, but then I thought you were dead," and he rubbed his neck. "I guess you fell asleep… How the fuck did you manage to fall asleep on at a freezing cold beach after the excitement from hiding from drug dealers, I will never know," and I was about to yell at him but he looked at me smiling.

It was funny, and I sat up, and looked at the water ahead. "I didn't sleep at all yesterday. With my parents and all… I couldn't," I whispered and felt the tears that I had been holding back fall. The excitement from the day, and my confusing feelings were just too much for me to handle. I hated to admit it, but I wanted to cry on John's shoulder. And damn it, that's what I was going to do.

My eyelids dropped slightly, and the sand, wind, and tears made my eyes burn. I sniffed, and John looked at me. "What is it Ch- Claire?"

"I'm just so fed up with my life. John… how do you…" I was so afraid of letting him into my mind with all the vulnerable and depressing thoughts that I thought while everyone saw an image that was squeaky clean.

"You can say it," and he looked at me, not with a smile, or a taunt expression, but with seriousness because he was truly listening. I wanted this side of John to stay forever because for once, he was not judging me, and he did not have a reason to.

"How do you deal with your parents?"

"Act out, smoke, party, get detentions. Claire you don't want to deal with life the way I do. And I don't want you to hang out with me."

"Why?" I asked and hurt rang out in my voice.

"I don't want you to have to see me at my worst," and he sighed. "I can't change my life; I can't give up all I've known so that I can fit your image. This is what I am."

"John, I'm not asking you to! I don't want my image, and I don't want to have yours. I'm fine with being in the middle. I can help you!" He stood up and I reached to grab him but he walked away.

"I'm not worth helping."

"Yes, you are!" I looked at him and he stared right back at me.

"Claire, I-"

"My life is boring, and it was too perfect. If I made one mistake, everyone would think I had gone crazy because I had made it that way. John, I want to be with you, no matter the ups and downs that are going to happen. If we fight, we fight."

As I tried to continue, he leaned down and kissed me. John only needed someone to believe in him, and I would, no matter how much pain it could cause me.

* * *

We sat there next to one another for along time, watching the wave's crash onto the beach. "John?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't like me just for… sex… or someone to be with…"

"No, I already told you, just one guy and one girl," and he kissed the top of my head. "Let's get out of here," and we rose to our feet.

"And go where?"

"I'm hungry, why don't we go to your house?" I looked at him and laughed and then raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

He placed his hands on his stomach. "My stomach has been growling for the last hour. I need food! And I'm, well, I'm broke."

"John…"

"I don't own shit Claire! This is what I mean by not wanting you to-"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "John, we can go, no one is home, I wasn't going to yell at you about money," and he smiled.

"No one is home? That's good," and he laughed, causing me to want to hit him, but having butterflies explode as well.

**Thank you for reading! =)**


End file.
